A Happy Accident
by Ziirroh
Summary: Ruby was ready for a tough volleyball match, but she wasn't prepared for a fall. She discovers not all blunders end terribly. Obvious White Rose Volleyball AU; based off of that "volleyball boob grab gif". Cover art by lycanheiress on tumblr. btw I do know the sport in the gif is handball, so don't judge me xD.


**A/N: A volleyball AU for white rose, based off of a doodle done by tumblr user lycanheiress. I don't follow volleyball, so I didn't go into much detail with it. Just had to get the fluff across.**

**Edit 2/20/15: It was called to my attention how cruddy some aspects of this fic was so I tried fixing it up a bit. Gratitude to _sangheilitat117 _for pointing out some mistakes. I hope it actually reads better xD.**

**Edit 1/20/16: Just some basic grammar corrections and some minor tweaks.**

* * *

Ruby was pumped, feeling the excitement course through her veins as she secured her athletic wraps around her wrists. Anyone could practically see the young teen vibrating with anticipation at the upcoming volleyball match.

Though her hair wasn't exceptionally long Ruby tied up what she could, using a thin headband to keep her bangs out of her eyes. A rough pat on her back caused her body to lurch forward and the headband went askew.

"Yang, what the heck?!" She said with a scowl at a chuckling blonde girl, readjusting her headband.

"Oh c'mon lil sis, just knocking some of that extra energy out. Maybe you should share some." Yang teased her with a light pinch to the cheek.

Ruby waved off her sister's intrusive hand and focused on retying her shoe laces. As she was adjusting her shorts and tank top another one of her more bubbly teammates skipped over to the sisters. The girl's infectious giggles carrying over to them.

"Hurry up you silly sloths, the match is going to start soon!" Nora came to a stop before them, bouncing in place.

Yang held out a hand to Ruby, looking at her expectantly. "Ready sis?"

Ruby's silver eyes gleamed with determination. She firmly grasped Yang's hand and was pulled up. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Nora cheered, snagging one of their other team members passing by into a half embrace. A shy upperclassman, Velvet yelped in surprise at the sudden contact, also blushing as Nora began parading them out the locker room.

"Let's go break some legs ladies!" Nora whooped.

"Nora, that's not very sportsman-like." Velvet said with a quiet but stern disapproval, as they all marched to the gymnasium.

Taking their place on the court, Ruby could hear fans from the bleachers cheering and hollering. Students from Beacon Academy Private School were holding up signs supporting Ruby and the others. Some were even so bold as to state claims of love for the team. It was not too surprising that most of them were from other girls.

The team they were competing against were students from the Mistral Private School for Young Women. The male audience bursting into raucous cheers when the girls came walking out.

Ruby found their manner to be an embarrassment to their school name. It made her wonder if that's the only reason most of them were here. So much for school spirit. She couldn't entirely blame them for their reactions though. After all, the rival team had quite beautiful girls and Ruby would probably be cheering with the other fan girls if she weren't playing.

Most of the girls on the opposing team had dark hair and tanned skins, however one of them stood out amongst them. She strode confidently to the court, her alabaster hair flowing behind her in a long ponytail. Her skin was much paler than the others, which Ruby found odd considering the majority of her team's darker tones. She also had a long pink scar that ran across the left eye, which Ruby thought made her look kind of badass and became curious of its origin.

A referee blew a whistle, calling attention to both of the teams. The leaders of each team headed toward the ref. Yang from their team and a dark haired girl with golden eyes from the other. The referee produced a shiny coin from their pocket; the coin toss would decide which team would play on the offensive first. From the smirk on the other girl's face and Yang's slumped shoulders, it was obvious the away team would go first.

As they took their positions Ruby noticed the other team was set up where the girl with the scar mirrored Ruby. The brunette was giddy with the thought of this cool beauty being pitted against her, feeling a buzzing exhilaration at the prospect of a rival.

It was quickly revealed that these girls were no joke, definitely more skilled than most of the other schools they've competed against. Every step, every move that was made seemed to have heavier consequences than it did in any previous matches against other schools. As the match played on Ruby found herself becoming more zealous with the challenge.

The match seemed forever tied, for whenever one team gained the upper hand they soon lost it. Whenever Beacon scored a point, Mistral scored one immediately after. Whenever Mistral gained the lead, Beacon took it right back. It was a constant back and forth, and even though the match was only a few short rounds in the crowd was teetering on the edge of their seats.

Ruby was now an outside hitter and being at the front of the court, with her self-appointed rival mirroring her, allowed her to see the girl better. Ruby discovered she had the most amazingly deep blue eyes, even if they were glaring at her with determination.

However, now wasn't a time to daydream as the ball was sailing towards Ruby at incredible speed. It had begun to swerve slightly out of bounds, but it was still at a point where Ruby was allowed to get it. Leaping in the air she took her chance to lead the ball towards the opposite team's court, making the hit just in time before feeling the collision of another body.

Ruby fell on her back, somehow managing to prop herself up on the flat of her arms so that her head didn't hit the floor. Recovering from a slight daze she looked up to find herself looking into a reflective pond of blue.

Refocusing her vision she found that her rival's face was directly above her, their noses were practically touching. Ruby could see the sweat glisten on the other girl's skin and how a drop was trailing down to her collarbone. The other girl's labored breathing was not helping to alleviate certain fantasies running rampant in Ruby's mind.

As if their proximity wasn't already enough to make the two blush, Ruby found her legs were clumsily pressing against the girl's thighs. She was nearly wrapping them around the girl's petite waist as the Ruby was basically being straddled by her.

To make the situation even more awkward, Ruby felt a pressure against her chest. She peeked down and nearly passed out from all the accumulating excitement. There was a firm grip on her right breast, where the scarred girl had tried to brace herself when they fell.

The audience was in an uproar at the display, a mixture of taunts and fan-girling abound. The noise shattered the brief reverie the two girls had fallen in, and the scarred girl stood up hastily.

Ruby sat up and was surprised to see two hands held out before her. Looking up she saw her rival waiting for her, looking off to one side with mild embarrassment. Ruby smiled, taking both of her hands and hoisting herself up with the other girl's support.

It was then a referee intervened, calling for a short break to talk with the other refs about Ruby's save. Quite frankly, they didn't care about the scene that occurred.

Hearing Yang calling her Ruby was about to pull out of the other girl's grasp, but was surprised to find her grip had tightened. Ruby faced her with a look of confusion which prompted the girl to speak.

"My name's Weiss." She said quietly. Fidgeting a little when she spoke. "Do you have any plans after this?" She found it cute how Weiss blushed more upon asking her question.

Ruby broke into the biggest grin she never knew she was capable of. She nodded her head vigorously, making Weiss giggle at her comical manner.

"By the way, I'm Ruby."


End file.
